


【狮心组】杀手月永雷欧始末

by Sharksbear



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29839305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharksbear/pseuds/Sharksbear
Summary: 微博狮心深夜六十分活动第七回合存档。首尾句形式，首句固定为“月永雷欧是个杀手“，尾句固定为“濑名先生的付款已到账”。在浓郁的架空Paro的氛围中，仍然坚持写了原作背景。是月永雷欧和濑名泉一起出演某部推理悬疑剧的故事。
Relationships: Sena Izumi & Tsukinaga Leo, Sena Izumi/Tsukinaga Leo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	【狮心组】杀手月永雷欧始末

**Author's Note:**

> 注意！！！  
> 本篇包含：飞醋桥段、2ch论坛体、自我放飞、大量意义不明的捏他，时间线设定是两人成年（20岁↑），确定交往有一段时间了。  
> 请在有一定心理准备（……）的情况下阅读。

月永雷欧是个杀手——“入行”仅有七天的那种职场新人。波澜不惊的心理素质、出神入化的索命技巧、无懈可击的侦查与反侦查能力、鬼神莫测的潜伏与变装手段……在成为一名名副其实的杀手的路上，他还有太多太多需要学习。为了切实地积累经验，朝顶点攀登，目前，月永雷欧正身处ES大厦的空中庭园，在礼濑真宵慈爱之眼神、扭曲之笑容的守护下，向偶遇的流星队后辈、忍术修行者仙石忍请教隐藏自身气息的妙计。

三分钟后，他被从天而降（？）、气急败坏、怒火攻心地说着“抱歉我这的妄想笨蛋给你们添麻烦了”的濑名泉揪着小辫子从灌木丛中拎出来拖走，身后隐隐约约传来礼濑真宵哀叹天堂时光总是这么短暂的呻吟。

“好痛好痛！濑名大恶魔！除了小琉可以外谁都不许拽我辫子！最近你对我的暴力行为越来越过分了，我要抗议！”

濑名泉将月永雷欧丢进练习室，带上门开始尽情地说教：“吵死了，不是特意预定了练习室等我回来帮你对台词的吗？！好容易抢在交通高峰期前结束工作拼命赶来，是谁又丢下手机四处闲逛让我好找？！你看看你的剧本，在上面作曲我姑且就忍了，这些‘笨蛋’、‘大笨蛋’的笔记算什么？这就是你的角色分析吗？”

“哼！我是音乐天才月永雷欧，比起腐朽的语言，当然是音符才能表达我独一无二的思想。”月永雷欧不高兴地解开被濑名泉扯乱了的头发，试着重新整理扎好，“我有自己的演绎方式，不用濑名啰里八嗦！首先我是体验派，这几天一直在尝试像个杀手那样行动哦～”

“哈？别开玩笑了，什么睡在衣柜里，天花板夹层潜行、滑翔翼屋顶逃生……压根只是在玩吧？稍微有点在给别人添麻烦的自觉啊？听好，我知道你在浪漫剧团里多少也积累了些表演经验，但舞台剧表演和电视剧表演还是有很大不同的——好比歌剧和流行乐曲的演唱方式也相差甚远。事先不好好把表演磨练到一定程度的人可无法在拍摄现场立足，那并不是总会宽容地允许你临场自由发挥的地方啊？”濑名泉叹了口气，走近摸了摸月永雷欧刚扎好的马尾小辫“麻烦的工作也好，不擅长的工作也好，全部都利落完成才是名副其实的偶像，也该拿出你认真的样子让我看看了吧，雷欧君？”

“唔姆姆姆……你这么说我就要生气了！”

出乎濑名泉的意料，他以为的安抚并没能生效。月永雷欧偏头躲过他的手，气鼓鼓地瞪着他：“我在濑名眼里是轻率地对待工作的人吗？一无所知、肆意妄为、把玩闹和工作混淆？当然，演技上濑名比我优秀太多，经验也更加丰富，再说又是小姑个性，会担心我能不能适应电视剧的拍摄也很自然！不过就算如此，濑名是不是有点在小瞧我——

“明明能得到濑名的指点，和濑名一起练习让我很开心，也很期待！结果实际上濑名才是心态不对劲的那一个吧？得知消息后的情绪一直很低落。不仅对我，对周围人也是绷紧了脸一副不满意不痛快的态度。我说濑名，难道和我共演是件很为难的事吗？真过分啊，当初和游君一起拍电影那会儿那么欢天喜地……反对不平等待遇！”

“等等，不要把事情扯开。”濑名泉有了不妙的预感，“不想共演的结论是怎么得出的啊？不如说如果不是重视这件事才不会赶回来安排对练。再说这件事跟游君也没关系——”

“哼哼，是吗？不论如何，这个角色是接到天使联系后我亲自接下来的！正如他所说，‘角色和本人似乎有着很强的相似性’，哈哈哈！所以死心吧！不存在让其他人来演杀手先生的可能性！既然我已经把所有台词都背下来了，该去找谁练习对话呢～希望涉有空就好了啊～”

“什、喂！等等不许跑！给我回来把话说清楚！”

“哇哈哈☆拜拜☆笨蛋濑名～”

……从窗户溜掉了。

这里是几楼来着啊？！？

被抛弃在走廊里的濑名泉，陷入了深深的头痛。

♞

崇尚正义的热血派刑警高崎 将太（たかさき しょうた），曾是警视厅搜查一课备受瞩目的得力新人。可惜在一起惊天命案中，高崎因违背上司命令、擅自行动而受到处分，冷板凳一坐就是二十年，从意气风发的刑侦精英，变成了他人口中落后于时代的臭脾气大叔。即便如此，他始终没有放弃对真相的追逐，并发现当年才四岁的唯一幸存者和泉 世成 （いずみ せな），因涉嫌杀人而被捕。和泉否认指控，称自己是在追查旧案的过程中惊动了真凶，惨遭陷害。回忆起往事，高崎决定相信和泉，帮他洗脱罪名，展开共同调查。然而，性格、理念、行事作风都大相庭径的他们，该如何冲破重重恶意的阻扰，从真凶编织出的罪恶蛛网中脱身，窥见这场持续了数十年的超常犯罪的全貌呢……

以上，是○テレ好评放送中的悬疑推理剧《下一只知更鸟，是谁？》的剧情介绍。因汇集了演技与人气兼备的出演者、赫赫有名的脚本作家、过往业绩优异的制作人与导演而自开播伊始就赚足眼球。以每位凶手都成为了下一案的受害者的设计串联起多个单元剧，推进主线揭露庞大的犯罪组织的阴谋。借两位男主角，即40代后半、昭和精神继承者肌肉警察与20代前半、令和小白脸御宅族在合作中的矛盾冲突，描绘了诸如少子化、家庭暴力、校园／职场欺凌、精神疾病歧视等关键社会议题，引起广泛共鸣，成为自春天以来话题度最高的电视连续剧。

♞

【最终回】《下一只知更鸟，是谁？》第二十话 实况串Vol.1

#1

高崎与和泉的诱敌作战能否成功？一课课长是否会以程序正义为由阻扰他们的行动？黑幕究竟是风流少妇还是花样牛郎？年度推理大作究竟会不会烂尾？

今晚10:30分，敬请期待

#2

来啦♪───Ｏ（≧∇≦）Ｏ────♪

#3

坐等烂尾

#4

期待烂尾

#5

上话收视有13欸，最终回还能再涨一涨吗

#6

知更鸟在趋势第一上待了快一天了，实红

#7

推上的濑o已经在展望破15了www好强wwwwwwwww

#8

倒也未必都是异想天开，大结局的关注度真的高到可怕，已经是周围人见面打招呼都在问你觉得谁是凶手的程度了

#9

会有很多人在铺天盖地的宣传下跟风过来看个结局，第二天拿出去当谈资吧，收视率肯定不会低

我来冒险赌一把15

#10

不论最终收视，望濑o们复习本作是W主且你家还不是W1的事实，不要把功劳说得像是你推一个人的

在实力派大前辈俳优面前不丢脸吗www

#11

谁叫万千公主殿下眼中只有她们的骑士大人呢wwwwww

#12

呕 别 说 了

#13

快完结吧，完结了就可以不用在各种SNS和新闻推送里铺天盖地地看到那张脸了

#14

每天都能免费看到价值上亿的池面脸你还能有什么不满www

#15

>#14 假如我有一亿日元，我愿意用这一亿去换一辈子都不再看见他

#16

可是你没有，顺便明晚的《闲聊○○7》的嘉宾是本剧双主演

从电视台和事务所的宣传策略上看你至少还要欣赏濑名泉的脸再几个星期

#17

可恶，池面滚啦！

不要以为穿个格子衬衫戴个黑框眼镜谁都可以成为宅男程序员！

池面永远是池面！不要妄图混入我们宅宅中间！

┻━┻︵╰(‵□′)╯︵┻━┻

#18

这点倒是同意，长相太精致了不利于演普通人，有限制戏路

剧组应该把他化妆化得再丑一点

#19

傻宅宅，如果真的把我们的肥肥脸安上去，收视率砍半都不一定有

谁还不是要看俊男美女呢

#20

你们为什么会觉得一个智商一百八，自学成才开发犯罪追踪AI，天才黑客一单就能赚几百万的宅宅会是个普通人啊？

肯定会有走出小黑屋化身人生赢家的桥段吧，跟我们这种真物家里蹲到底不一样啊

#21

。・゜・(ノД`)・゜・。

#22

通过这部剧感到濑名泉演技（在偶像当中）还算不错，毕竟被一班实力派演员围绕着也没有显得出戏或掉过链子

除了太帅，的确演出了那种宅宅见光死的感觉。在Ani○te夜排抢限定手办的姿态之行云流水让我十分佩服

#23

而且抢到后熟悉的笑容……仿佛看到了自己

有点恶心的痴笑给他打高分

#24

想想他平时的人设（笑），这种反差确实蛮厉害的

#25

一时竟说不出是这种宅味更恶心还是平时的“公主殿下，是你的骑士哟☆（wink）”更恶心

#26

>#24 奇怪的濑名泉粉丝增加了？

#27

>#26 我不是，我没有

#28

嘴上说着没有，你们不是根本都在讨论濑名泉吗(╯‵□′)╯︵┻━┻

……

#104

开始啦——(=ﾟωﾟ)ﾉ

#105

结果光讨论濑名泉就盖了有100层？？？

#106

>#105 不要在意，不要在意

……

#689

这节奏果然要烂尾了

#690

看到脚本一栏○元康三个字，你们难道还有过别的什么期待吗

#691

脚本也不止他一个嘛，○元康恐怕又只是写个大概设定和大纲出来，之后交给其他人来具体写作吧？

虽然我确实不该抱多余的期待

#692

我的温柔美貌理想型熟女房东——

换个片场肯定就是美貌女房东和小白脸死宅的不伦恋了

#693

和正气凛然的大叔也好呀(._.)

#694

所以黑幕真就是房东太太？二十年前她也才十二岁，杀人就算了，指挥一整个犯罪组织运转的Boss总不能是个JC吧？

#695

是凝视深渊，深渊也在凝视你的套路（´-`）

#696

暂时小结一下这飞速展开的剧情，房东跟和泉一样是以“最强犯罪者”为目的创造出来的基因实验婴儿，小时候备受凌辱。之后为了复仇不断在组织里往上爬，虽然解决了当年的始作俑者，但已然心态扭曲被同化，一条道走到黑自己上位当Boss。被揭穿后打算自杀，留下线索暗示就算主角们抄了她老家，组织在海外也还有势力？

#697

……能不能不要把这些信息都堆在最后不到十分钟的地方一口气塞给观众啊？

#698

嗅到了第二季的气息

#699

求求你彻底完结吧！

#700

？？？

#701

哇真的让濑名泉摘眼镜了啊，特写镜头怼脸好帅可恶

#702

是黑化吗？黑化了？

#703

之前的御宅表现都是装的？

#704

一半一半吧，喜欢初○ミク是真的，讨厌陽キャ讨厌人类世界不如灭亡吧是真的，但并不废柴

能跑能跳能从打动作戏能飞身公主抱救人

还很帅（重点）

#705

你这个彻底背叛组织的男人！！！

#706

恭喜推理党们的房东黑幕说与和泉黑幕说同时成立？

#707

最后三分钟放着一大堆坑不填还紧急开挖新坑，是真打算出第二季讲海外？

那只能祝暴死了

#708

推上有什么反响吗

#709

趋势已被知更鸟相关占领，粗看好评烂评参半

#710

濑o们疯狂截图最后三分钟，最热一条转推和赞都已经破万了

#711

太快了吧？？！！只要有脸就不在乎剧情白痴吗？！？

#712

好评绝对都是这帮粉丝闭着眼打出来的

#713

？

#714

这ED后的CM？？？

#715

有SP月永雷欧将参演

#716

Σ（ﾟдﾟlll）

#717

？？？？？

#718

啥？你说啥？

#719

速报 下一只知更鸟，是谁？～真·最终回～与杀人者的挥手道别～SP特番预计年末公开

Knights成员月永雷欧将加入出演新角色

#720

谁？你说谁？

#721

想着都放ED了去泡个泡面回来再刷串……我错过了什么？

#722

看不懂这个安排（呻吟）

#723

速报，推上CP粉大☆狂☆欢☆

甚至马上就P爱心双人图出来了

#724

好快，太快了！

只要两个人同时出现就怎样都能狂欢吗腐女子们！！！

#725

我：神啊，下一季能不能不要再有濑名泉主演，月永雷欧作主题曲，Knights全员演唱的电视剧了？

神：好，那就让濑名泉和月永雷欧共演吧

卒

#726

那主题曲谁来写谁来唱？

双人duet？

#727

（无声惨叫）

#728

月永雷欧有演过什么吗，MV除外，综艺里的搞笑短剧除外，学校文化祭舞台剧除外

#729

至少我的记忆里没有……

#730

虽然知道无论什么事，大家都是从零开始努力学习的

但月永雷欧看上去就演技很烂的样子啊！

#731

先入为主以貌取人是不对的

但月永雷欧看上去就演技很烂的样子啊！

#732

好过分wwwwwww

话说就只有我在思考月永雷欧的这个新角色会叫什么吗

紧急新造一个发音是レオ的姓氏出来？

#733

够了，都最终回了就不要再提濑名泉饰演的和泉世成这种无聊的文字游戏了！

到底是哪个蠢货想出来的主意？！

#735

制作人：我认为能让濑名君出演这个角色是命运哦

>#734 我呕

#736

还是想问为什么是月永雷欧，从演技和经验上看为什么不选鸣上岚或者朔间凛月

朱樱司……大概跟月永雷欧差不多水准所以算了

#737

你以为别人看不出你是想挑起团内战争吗www手法好烂wwwww

#738

>#737 不对，要叫Judgement！

#739

草生wwwwwwww

……

【最终回】《下一只知更鸟，是谁？》第二十话 实况串Vol.2

……

#344

一觉醒来发现第二串都盖了三百多楼了……

#345

昨晚放送结束后的大事件：

烂尾狂欢大会

狗屁不通○元康与制作组声讨大会

凌晨收视更新，最终回19.3%

～Judgement of Knights Wota～（笑）

#346

有无Judgement战况汇总（笑）

#347

>#346

濑o和月o互殴：你家不是世界级作曲家／模特么有种别来贴我家资源

本土组饭殴海外组饭：世界级作曲家／模特退团定居海外吧是小破团团活配不上你们

团推：住手！你们住手！不要再打了啦！

CP粉：直接宣布大☆胜☆利

#348

内部互殴起来比大猩猩还要凶猛的公主殿下们wwwwwww

#349

>#348 别说出来啊wwww

#350

居然有点羡慕大脑只有一条脑沟不能正常思考反而成天无忧无虑的CP粉……

#351

这两人的CP粉是不是多到有点不正常……卖CP卖得这么狠不怕反效果？

成员也差不多都是可以热恋发觉的年纪了吧

#352

>#351讲清楚，是濑名泉和月永雷欧热恋发觉还是他们跟别的对象

#353

>#352那当然是后者啊你被CP粉忽悠瘸了吗！

#354

周刊○春不是已经曝了月永雷欧在佛罗伦萨半夜出门压着最高限速飙车……去机场接飞机晚点的濑名泉的照片了么

#355

谁要看这种纯属占用公共资源的报道啊

CP粉除外

#356

事务所似乎已经放弃这方面的管理，随他们自由奔放了

不然怎么会有偶像在live多次暴言自己和队友同居的……要卖CP的话讲讲留宿小故事就足够了啊！

#357

因为他们确实在海外同居w

#358

>#357并不想要了解这种私生活谢谢

#358

SP剧情大概率要讲和海外犯罪团伙的斗智斗勇

难道要飞到意大利去拍黑手党故事？请月永雷欧是因为，呃，顺路？节省交通费？

#359

……不用这么努力为制作组请月永雷欧找借口的

#360

冷静下来想想没必要月永雷欧参演反应过度，反正他再怎么样也排不上主演，影响有限

假设SP两小时左右，扮演受害人出场十分钟也不是没可能

#361

>#360借你吉言wwwwwww

#362

不不不，这个时点出来的新角色肯定跟黑幕大有关系吧

虽说垮得一塌糊涂的剧情里的黑幕怎样都无所谓啦

#363

干脆让他演幕后黑手得了，只用在最后三分钟出场然后被和泉一枪干掉

#364

>#363炎 上 警 告

#365

>#364那就换成被大叔干掉

#366

不要把火力转移给人家正经俳优前辈啊( ；´Д｀)

#367

有月永雷欧加成，SP收视率还能再涨吗

#368

做梦吧这破剧的烂尾是一个SP能救回来的吗，过几个月热度降了，一般观众谁还记得要看特番？

濑o有本事不要一边踩月永一边要求人家拉收视啊，担收视的不是你家世界巨星吗wwwwww

#369

可月o再怎么diss剧diss演员你们阳春白雪艺术家还不是放下身段过来蹭资源了wwwwww

#370

又嗅到了战争的气息

#371

Judgement 再 开

……

♞

享用完加量炸虾定食套餐后的濑名泉心态十分平和，自认可以应付十个月永雷欧的麻烦。通过向同僚们打听行踪情报以及检查大楼周边的监控影像（拜托了青叶纺帮忙），他大致确定了月永的所在地，带上外套骑摩托出发了。

可以的话，想在他身上放GPS定位器。

夜晚的海滩——说实话，完全不值得描述。多云，光线很暗，没什么人工照明，美也好肮脏也好看上去都是黑乎乎的一团。不适合找人，但反过来说，也不容易被要找的家伙提前发现而再次让人溜走。濑名泉耐心地环视周遭，尽可能无声地走在沙滩上，月永雷欧愉快的哼哼声很快就传入耳中。不仔细看的话，黑暗中兴许会以为对方也只是礁石的一部分。趁其尚且沉浸在音乐中未能注意到自己，濑名泉谨慎地从后方接近，猛地将外套罩到他身上并顺势整个人压了上去，制住月永雷欧的手脚。

“唔啊！什么什么！宇宙人？宇宙人的绑架？？？”

“好了别动，光线这么暗还在作曲，是故意想弄坏眼睛吗？”

“欸——”

月永雷欧露出嫌弃的神色，挣扎得更加厉害了。好在这种程度的抵抗濑名泉已经处理得得心应手，不当回事地将人圈在自己怀里从上到下揉搓了一通，把穿着宽松短袖，被海风吹得皮肤凉飕飕的月永雷欧给搓得暖和了起来。他愉快地享受着揉捏搓扁对方的手感，将下巴搁到月永雷欧肩膀上：“我说，没人会在知道恋人要演的是个悲情死亡角色后还笑嘻嘻的吧。”

“唔……”

“不要不听人把话讲完就自顾自跑掉，我怎么可能会嫌弃和你共演啊笨蛋，事到如今居然还会有这种想法真是吓到了。非要说有什么火大的——这种得不到回报、实现不了任何一个愿望，没有被谁认真理解过却依然一腔热意呕心沥血为他人奉献自己，最后等同于被主人公所杀死的角色——和本人的相似度——天祥院那家伙是在嘲讽吗？想看戏吗？为什么你这家伙还挺兴高采烈地接受了？给我好好吐槽几句啊？！”

“唔、唔姆——”

“不过从另一个角度看，这就叫过分将个人感情带入到工作中，是有失职业素养的、最低等的行为，所以你也没有批评错就是了……抱歉，雷欧君。”

月永雷欧正在思考抱着自己在自己耳边说话的濑名泉是无意的，还是在有意使用这种能让自己快速服软的策略。试图得出结论无果，不甘心地抬手揪了一下男朋友的卷毛刘海。

“大——笨蛋濑名，明明莱昂早早就——从一开始就——从和泉那里得到了许多，你要看出来啊！”

“啧……”

“况且这回，正巧有机会用无关的、第三方的视角去看这类事，将自我抽离出来之后不是真的会意识到‘哇哈哈好蠢好自负是笨蛋啊’而忍不住笑出来……诶不会笑吗？” 月永雷欧戳了戳濑名泉的脸颊，“我觉得我们姑且称得上是有所成长，即使是以回顾和反省的心态去看去演绎，也可以更轻松一点。说到底他人是他人，自己是自己！电视剧两小时不到就结束了，人生可没有这么短暂——该说不然的话就完蛋啦哈哈！幸运地谁也没有死，幸运地拥有时间和机会去改正——我爱你哟濑名！也爱这个世界！你会像这样过来抱着我撒娇真的好感动，乖～乖～”

“哈？什——”

月永雷欧执着地扭过身，终于反客为主地搂住濑名泉的脑袋笑眯眯地揉了起来：“呜呜对不起，哥哥我没有察觉到小濑名的心情让你伤心寂寞了～”

“喂！！！”

“濑名，不用担心，也不用再感到愧疚。迄今为止，我们每一刻所走的道路，不都是我们自己真诚而严肃的选择吗？是为了前往我们的理想乡，是为了守护那个无上殿堂中的爱与崇高，无论多么狼狈也没有随波逐流、自甘堕落、苟且偷安，而是死皮赖脸地要往前走。尽管我们摔过跟头，走过远路，跌下过大道，失去了许多，却也找回了许多，并且得到了更多……

“既然如此，还有什么郁郁寡欢的必要呢？现在，我们确实开扩出了当初的我们想要活在其中的未来，我会好好待在你身边，相信你的爱。所以，最近我不是一直都很听话吗？再提高一点我的信誉度评分如何？”

“……”

“……”

“……雷欧君，刚才，你肚子是不是叫了。”

“…………没有！”

“别嘴硬了被你按着脑袋压在肚子上的我听得清清楚楚啊！晚饭吃了吗？午饭呢？”

“嗯嗯嗯……吃了……吗？”

“啊啊真的是超～烦人！就算你想要我说什么感人的甜言蜜语这种状况还有什么好说的？！”濑名泉气呼呼地甩开月永雷欧摁着自己脑袋的手，强行帮对方套上外套，拉上拉链，“你不待在我身边还能怎样？还有谁能更好照顾你这种麻烦鬼？想提高信誉度就给我更加爱护身体！”

月永雷欧努了努嘴，粘上来牵过濑名泉的手晃了起来：“濑名濑名，你是骑摩托来的吗？”

“嗯。”濑名泉拉着月永雷欧往回走，两个人的身后，深色的大海发出温柔而规律的潮音。

“那回去给我做日式红烧肉吧♪”

“太麻烦了，驳回。”

“诶——好冷漠，我不是你的亲亲男朋友吗？做给我吃嘛，然后陪我对台词～我真的都背下来了，你可以随意抽查哦。”

“哦～不去找日日树了？以那家伙的本事，演得比本人还要像本人也不难吧？”

“哼哼♪让濑名也吃一回醋才算公平～”

“败给你了。”濑名泉小声嘀咕了一句，想了想，觉得说出来也不错，于是道，“那么雷欧君，这次的演员工作，从头到尾好好完成做出成果的话，就给你一个特别奖励——或者说酬劳？福利？总之就像剧本里的雇佣关系，只有达到了我的标准才会到账的奖金……之类的？做不到的话就什么也没有。”

“哦！好啊好啊，很有趣嘛！”月永雷欧爽快地接受了，“那我要不要试着用角色的性格态度跟濑名相处试试看呢……我想想……喂海藻头死宅，你是留了个白痴发型整个人也跟着变成劣等单细胞生物了吗？要求我干活的话就拿出更多敬意唔！呗（不）呶（要）咧（捏）喔（我）咧（脸）吼（好）痛——”

“你再说一遍试试？嗯？”

濑名泉微笑着，加重了手上的力度。

♞

【年末SP】《下一只知更鸟，是谁？～真·最终回～与杀人者的挥手道别》实况串Vol.1

#1

最终对决结束后三个月，高崎与和泉在一课课长的帮助下不仅免于责罚，还恢复了名誉。可平静的日常生活还很遥远。高崎认为和泉为了追踪组织的海外残党而过于急躁，迷失了方向。借着自己被派去参加国际刑警组织举办的交流研讨会的机会，强行将和泉也带到法国里昂，试图让他散散心，调整心态。不想在海外，两人却陷入了更残忍的犯罪漩涡……

简介摘自官网，今晚11：00放送开始

#2

我又来啦(=ﾟωﾟ)ﾉ

#3

我也来啦(=´∀｀)人(´∀｀=)

#4

本篇平均收视11.6%，最高收视第二十回（最终话）19.3%

请自由地预测SP收视

#5

还有多少人记得这剧……收视率能上个基本盘吗

#6

但其实知更鸟有在趋势上哦，就算只是粉丝力量也不差了

#7

对剧情已经怎样都行了，重点是想第一时间关注由放送引起的～Judgement of Knights Wota～

推上濑o月o还有CP粉都是蓄势待发的模样，好期待啊ψ(｀∇´)ψ

#8

想看看月永雷欧的演技到底如何

#9

万一很好怎么办

#10

>#9 虽然有点遗憾但这又不是坏事（笑）

#11

无聊的闲人好多

虽然我也没资格说别人就是了（笑）

#12

闲人多的话收视说不定还有救（笑）

#13

之前没关注，顺着一楼的官网链接去看了下……瞄到月永雷欧饰演的角色的瞬间忍不住喷饭

好暴力直白的取名wwwwwww

#14

在完全没必要的地方有着完全没必要的奇特坚持

#15

太白痴了导致为这种事迷之大爆笑的我也显得很白痴

#16

剧组真飞去里昂拍了？

#17

是，当时不是出了一波通稿吗，还写到斋宫宗从巴黎去探班濑名泉和月永雷欧什么的

#18

预算充足啊SP

……

#56

开始啦开始啦~\\(≧▽≦)/~

#57

有段时间没看到濑名泉的这幅死宅扮相居然有点怀念

#58

个人觉得他戴眼镜更好看

#59

这系列串果然有很多奇怪的濑名粉

#60

被大叔架上飞机的和泉像极了假期只要和智能电子设备一起待在房间里就能充分休息回血却非得被强迫跟家人一起去参加温泉旅店亲戚聚会最后反而持续HP−1的我

#61

没人盯着后才不去景点排队而是找了个咖啡馆连免费Wi-Fi打氪金手游也太真实

#62

>#61是我

#63

在地铁上钱包手机护照全被偷了过于戏剧性了吧……

#64

>#63 但这种事是会真实发生的，哈哈_(´ཀ`) ∠)_

#65

>#64对不起！！！(つД`)ノ

#66

最终回不是暗示和泉其实并不废的吗，怎么还被几个街头混混搞得那么惨

#67

他是不是还在装……应该除了房东外还没其他人见过那一面

#68

大叔开会那边怎么爆炸了？这就是国际刑警组织总部的安保？？？

#69

怎么景点也炸了——住的酒店也被炸了——还有枪击——和泉——别装了活下去——

#70

SP是要学习名侦探○南剧场版，推理不够靠爆炸艺术来撑场面吗

#71

！！！！

#72

散发！月永雷欧！

#73

精神一振

#74

你也好身手？

#75

头发放下来的气质居然和平时扎起来差这么多

#76

原来设定是日裔外国人

但听到他自我介绍说我叫莱昂纳多·沐恩的时候还是笑出了声

#77

レオナルド・ムーンwwwwwwwww

#78

Leonardo Moon wwwwwwwwwww

#79

他们拍摄的时真不会因为角色名字而笑场吗

#80

脚本写下这个名字的时候真不会怀疑自己的智商吗

#81

爱好绘画正在打工攒钱考美术学院的前街头小混混……意义不明的设定

月永雷欧画画不行不是众所周知吗

#82

>#81没见过，有图吗

#83

>#82

综艺节目你画我猜截图.jpg

杂志访谈绘画留言区.jpg

限定特典明信片成员亲手绘.jpg

#84

>#83 这……

艺术就是爆炸（深沉）

#85

别爆炸了，再炸里昂要没了

看片段还以为法国在第三次世界大战中被入侵沦陷

#86

里昂爆发大规模恐怖袭击，进入紧急状态。和泉丢失手机钱包和护照，与同伴失联，遭到疑似组织残党的追杀，被路过的陌生青年误打误撞救了一命，承诺事后支付巨款求对方带他回家躲风头

琢磨着这发展有点眼熟

#87

是Gal Game模式（确信）

#88

月永雷欧的精彩表现让我怀疑他平时是不是积累了太多对濑名泉的宿怨

#89

队 内 不 仲 发 觉

#90

看莱昂嫌弃和泉的死宅臭脾气看得好爽，我们宅宅都是抖M，最喜欢这么被骂啦⁄(⁄ ⁄ ⁄ω⁄ ⁄ ⁄)⁄

#91

骂归骂还是会帮你救你拉扯你照顾你，嘴上说着都是为了钱，真为了钱早就可以把这个臭宅宅扔出去了，落泪了，这不是超王道的口嫌体正直吗

#91

是傲娇毒舌美少女（？）

#92

似乎有些理解粉丝为什么会夸男人可爱了

#93

不要再说男人可爱说男人是美少女了

这个造型我真的要幻视了（呻吟）

#94

>#93 通常会这么说的时候就已经晚了，你已经一只脚踏上那边的世界了

#95

？？？不要啊——快跑啊——

是在说月永雷欧

#96

男孩子就不可以成为公主了吗◡ヽ(`Д´)ﾉ

#97

我说，难道你们没见过濑名泉卖傲娇人设的超恶营业吗，对象还基本都是月永雷欧

居然对这种反一反的白痴桥段动心？？？

#98

……谢谢你，我清醒了

#99

顿时呕了起来

……

#474

又有点看不懂了，难道莱昂也是装的？

#475

应该是这样：和泉急于解决组织残党，再次拿自己和自己手上的情报作饵诱敌，甚至不惜自己批个假身份去雇杀手来刺杀自己搅浑水。莱昂是组织的人，被命令去拿到情报干掉和泉，为此瞅准了和泉出事的时机接近他。其实和泉早就计划好了故意陷入危险，等组织的人接近露出马脚，暗地里联合大叔配合行动

……结果莱昂好像也知道和泉是故意的并且一直纵着他没管………………

#476

比本篇还要更狠的和泉……

#477

现在的脚本家是除了不停抛烟雾弹，反转反转再反转之外就不会写推理剧了吗，疲惫

#478

刚想吐槽莱昂要是真注意到和泉的意图为什么会不管就……

好Gay

#479

一 见 钟 情

#480

你 是 我 梦 寐 以 求 的 缪 斯

#481

跟 我 走 吧 就 我 们 两 人

#482

别发了别发了呕，倒是搬点推上的粉丝笑话治愈一下无辜被Gay到的宅宅啊

#483

哪家都疯了现在全是各种意义不明的拟声词和乱码

#484

我也快被Gay成一坨乱码了，好在和泉看上去依然直得不为所动

#485

明明当初是你抱着人家大腿求人家保护你的，现在人家想跟你好你又不要，屑

#486

宅男心里只有虚拟老婆初○ミク，同为雄性生物之间只有靠金钱搭建的临时室友（？）情谊

#487

宅男 最强

……

#549

结束了

#550

真死了啊

#551

连自杀的房东太太都救回来了呢……

#552

为何最后要渲染“失去了才知道我爱你”的氛围……

#553

确实是和泉从头到尾都在演并且坚信莱昂也在演，即使对方说了想保护你站到你那一边也不敢相信然后……痛失友军（´-`）

#554

>#553 没关系，他还有高崎叔

#555

好Gay（再次）

#556

Gay但好歹填了些本篇的坑，虽然没能彻底挽回烂尾局面

#557

看了下推评价居然还成，这全靠最后角色死亡煽情煽出来的吧？

#558

从乱码中恢复的部分粉丝↓

濑o：装作无事发生截图自推高呼好尊好神

月o：一边痛哭一边吹自推一边用各种缩写代称表情符号攻击这部剧是靠踩月永雷欧捧濑名泉上位

CP粉：边哭边胜☆利☆大☆狂☆欢

#558

月o好忙wwww

#559

CP粉一如既往地幸福生活在另一个维度的宇宙中

#560

月永雷欧的anti串里被刷满了“演技下手”但增幅仍不如直接直接爆满开新串的濑名泉anti串，加油不要输啊濑o们wwwww

#561

月o傻的吗，这种为保护主角而死的献身型角色才最搏路人好感吧？

奋起啊濑o们，快去炎上剧组强推新角色还踩你推主角上位哦wwwwwww

#562

毒o们只是需要找个理由发泄并进行日常anti活动啦

何况这角色蛮病态的，有粉不能接受也不奇怪

#563

夜袭别人房间，对别人睡脸一见钟情，又上手摸又拍照留念回去在地下室里画满对方肖像的腹黑神经质画家设定不是所有观众都吃得消啊wwwwww

#564

月永雷欧演技再差一点那就只是单纯的猥亵现场了吧wwwwwww

#565

该说他甚至演得不错才对吧w一时半会儿对他留下了奇怪的印象www

有没有什么哆○A梦小道具能让我看看他和濑名泉平时究竟怎么相处的，急

#566

>推荐一下透视望远镜和随意透视镜！就是不清楚目前是否有货呢w

#567

你们www我现在就等收视出来后的新一波狂风暴雨wwwwww

……

♞

New Dimension的某间摄影棚，如今已完全被事务所内最蛮横的某骑士组合所独占，改造成了名为NEO·濑名House奇妙空间，一有机会便聚齐其中，毫无当红偶像自觉地或剑拔弩张、或优哉游哉地交流感情。年末繁重的日程表间隙，强行腾出空闲的晚上，五个人一起挤在被炉中，吃完火锅后就着蜜柑、仙贝与羊羹，观看某两位成员出演的电视剧特番。出演者之一看到自己出场的部分就失了兴趣，滑进被炉深处背对着电视叽里咕噜地作曲，时不时被边上的出演者之二强行掰开嘴喂食点心。向来较真的末子咔嚓咔嚓地咬着仙贝最为起劲地看完了放送，ED过后仍不能释怀，念念有词地吐槽剧中疑点。策略家阁下只露了一个脑袋在被炉外头，睡眼迷离地刷着手机：“嗯～看上去反响不错呢，应该不用担心收视率了哦。”

“人家也觉得不会有问题♪而且相比上次剧团活动，雷欧君的演技又精进了，了不起了不起～”

“鸣——为什么摸我的头啦——”

鸣上岚笑咪咪地收回手：“同是浪漫剧团的成员，看到雷欧君在电视剧里大活跃真是感慨万千……说起来，雷欧君第一次正式的演戏经历是和人家一起，宝贵的共演初体验是人、家、的、呢♪”

“哈？那个奇怪的说法算什么？干嘛看着我说啊？！”

“嗯嗯、阿濑才不会孩子气到这种醋都吃呢，对吧阿濑？” 朔间凛月悠闲地打了个哈——欠，配合着鸣上岚捉弄队友。月永雷欧拿笔帽戳了戳濑名泉的腰，满眼都是不自觉亮闪闪的期待：“濑名濑名，我的最终表现如何？你说的特别福利呢？奖金呢？想要～”

濑名泉愣了愣，下意识瞟了一眼另外三人。

“啊啦。”

鸣上岚和朔间凛月非常有眼色地迅速起身——“雷欧君，人家明天再来听发生了什么哦～”、“阿濑加油～小月加油～”，并左一边右一边地捞起反应慢半拍的朱樱司往外走。被拖行的末子迷茫地挣了两下才有所意识，慌慌忙忙道：“诶、呃、那个！难道前辈们要在这里……！”

干脆利落的关门声截断了朱樱司未尽的话语。

“啊，走掉了呢。”

“这帮家伙是不是自觉到有点可怕？”

“……”

“……”

“……等一下。”

濑名泉对月永雷欧比了个示意安静的手势，轻手轻脚地挪到NEO·濑名House门边，挑了挑眉毛，随后以仿佛要压断门把手的气势，一瞬间恶狠狠拉门——三位趴在门板上偷听的不靠谱队友大呼小叫着倒进了房间。他咬牙切齿挤出低沉的怒音：“鸣君——睡间——司君——”

“不不不濑名前辈、那个、这是凛月前辈的主意！”

“欸，小～朱什么时候变成这种犯了错就把责任推到前辈身上的坏孩子了？”

“好疼——！我说泉，太粗暴了吧？”

“给我拿上外套和包回宿舍去！！！剩下的等下我们会收拾！”

连踢带踹地轰走了看热闹的人，濑名泉叹了口气，对上月永雷欧的眼神，干咳一声：“嘛，本来想等收视出来再给你的……不过这次我有全程监督你的干劲和表现，反正重点是我的标准而不是那种数字所以——做得好，辛苦了，雷欧君。”

月永雷欧眯起眼，惬意地享受濑名泉的摸摸头。

“那么，支付报酬前，先闭下眼睛。”

“好——”

看着乖乖闭上眼的月永雷欧，濑名泉在心里感叹了一句好乖，接着迅速从自己包里翻出丝绒小礼盒，打开后递到月永雷欧跟前：“好了，可以睁眼了。”

“什么什么？”睁开双眼的月永雷欧被吓得一耸，“诶诶诶濑名！等等！好快！比我想得至少快了三年！虽然会接受但其实我还没有做好准备！”

“你在说什么乱七八糟的……至少快三年是什么？绝对是在说我坏话吧？！很抱歉这不是求婚戒指——别给我露出那种表情，要求婚的话不管是戒指还是场合还是仪式不是都太简陋了么，稍微抱点更高的要求去期待啊。”濑名泉拉过月永雷欧的手，不由分说直接把戒指往上套，“这个就算是……成年礼物？”

“嗯？我们的成人式已经过去快一年了哦？”

“嘛也有各式各样的缘由……总之，好容易确定下设计方案后定制还要再等上几个月，那天在海边就觉得干脆留到这个机会，再把它作为某种证明交给你也不错。

“你说过虚构故事只是故事而已吧？但以前的我，真的结果差一点就成为那种连承诺过的、最简单的事物都无法交出的无知又自负的蠢蛋了……哪怕成人了，这个广阔的世界中我们还嫩得很，不知不觉就又会犯错，那至少要避免去犯同样的错误，才有资格昂首挺胸地称自己为‘成人’，活跃于世间。

“所以、把这当作一种誓言吧，雷欧君。尊重你，爱护你，绝不伤害你，绝不让你伤害你自己。倘若你有感到失望的时刻，就大声质问我、斥责我，让我向你证明、为你实践这份誓言吧——无论多少次。毕竟，我们也只是刚成年而已，还有大把的时间在前头哦？”

他低下头吻了吻月永雷欧的手背，笑道：“也帮我戴上吧？”

于是月永雷欧也笑了，认认真真地帮濑名泉戴好戒指，而后捧着他的脸，给了他一个长长——的吻，并在濑名泉进一步向他索吻的间隙中口齿不清地快乐嘟囔：“嗯这是，收据，盖章！”

——“杀手”月永雷欧的工作结束，濑名先生的付款已到账♪(´ε｀ )

~~今夜将是享乐之夜。~~ ~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读，非常感谢。  
> 中途因为论坛体太放飞自我阴阳怪气，以及原本想写的一些关于某三位关系性的内容在游戏剧情里着墨也实在有限，实在拿捏不准而推翻重来……结尾时看了新出的箱活MV而好到无法写作（……）于是又拖了一天，结果一看活动剧情生肉，完蛋，我写个毛，我自卑了，我不会写，我只要夸狮心是真的就行了，呜呜。


End file.
